Humanity
Humanity is a category of intelligent life characterized by the presence of a spirit. The Title of "Human" All humanoids are included by the terms "humanity", "people", etc. However, the word "human" has been claimed by the feroxi, who most other humanoid races are reluctant to challenge on anything, much less something as trivial as a point of semantics. This applies mostly to the use of "human" as a noun. As an adjective, such as in the term "human lives", it is usually more inclusive. (A handful of feroxi take issue with this, but they are widely regarded as extremists.) Tier Individual humanoids are classified as an adjacent to the third tier of being. However, their origin indicates they theoretically hold the status of a first-tier remnant. Furthermore, alliances of humanoids have shown themselves capable of harming other third- or even second-tier beings. Given these data, it appears humanity functions as a higher tier being when it is more unified. Members The humanoid races in Droswal (including those not from Droswal but currently residing there), in alphabetical order: * The Aarakocra (An Aarakocra) * The Aasimar (An Aasimar) ** Fallen ** Protector ** Scourge * The Aetherborn (An Aetherborn)† * The Aven (An Aven)† ** Hawk† ** Ibis† * The Bugbears (A Bugbear) * The Centaurs (A Centaur) * The Dragonborn (A Dragonborn) * The Dwarves (A Dwarf) ** Duergar ** Hill Dwarves ** Mountain Dwarves ** Plane-Shift Variant† * The Elves (An Elf) ** Avariel? ** Dark Elves (The Drow/A Drow) ** Eladrin ** High Elves ** Lythari? ** Sea Elves ** The Shadar-Kai (A Shadar-Kai) ** Wood Elves ** Etceteratarea† ** Various Plane-Shift Variants† * The Feroxi/The Humans (A Ferox/A Human) ** Standard ** Regular Variant ** Various Plane-Shift Variants† * The Firbolgs (A Firbolg) * The Genasi (A Genasi) ** Air ** Earth ** Fire ** Water * The Gith (A Gith) ** The Githyanki (A Githyanki) ** The Githzerai (A Githzerai) * The Gnomes (A Gnome) ** Deep Gnomes (The Svirfneblin/A Svirfneblin) ** Forest Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes * The Goblins (A Goblin) ** Regular Goblins ** Various Plane Shift Variants† * The Goliaths (A Goliath) * The Half-Elves (A Half-Elf) ** Variants by Type * The Halflings (A Halfling) ** Ghostwise ** Lightfoot ** Stout * The Half-Orcs (A Half-Orc) * The Hobgoblins (A Hobgoblin) * The Hybrids (A Hybrid)† ** Acid-Spitting Climber ** Acid-Spitting Manta ** Carapaced Climber ** Carapaced Manta ** Grappling Climber ** Grappling Manta ** Manta Climber ** Underwater Acid-Spitter ** Underwater Carapace ** Underwater Climber ** Underwater Grappler ** Underwater Manta * The Kenku (A Kenku) * The Khenra (A Khenra)† * The Kobolds (A Kobold) * The Kor (A Kor)† * The Lizardfolk (A Lizardfolk) * The Loxodons (A Loxodon)† * The Merfolk (A Merfolk)† ** Blue† ** Cosi† ** Emeria† ** Green† ** Ula† * The Minotaurs (A Minotaur) ** From Amonkhet† ** From Ravnica * The Naga (A Naga)† * The Orcs (An Orc) * The Sirens (A Siren)† * The Tabaxi (A Tabaxi) * The Tieflings (A Tiefling) ** Of Asmodeus ** Of Baalzebul ** Of Dispater ** Of Fierna ** Of Glasya ** Of Levistus ** Of Mammon ** Of Mephistopheles ** Of Zariel ** Variants * The Tritons (A Triton) * The Vampires (A Vampire)† ** Ixala† ** Zendikar† * The Vedalken (A Vedalken)† * The Verdan (A Verdan) ** Kaladesh† ** Ravnica * The Yuan-Ti (A Yuan-Ti) The names and existence (particularly of races marked †) of each race are subject to change based on future worldbuilding information.Category:Humanoids